


Breaking Up is Hard to Do

by Irelandamn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, h+l, harry - Freeform, hl, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louisandharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandamn/pseuds/Irelandamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' boyfriend of two years breaks up with him the night before his birthday. Louis thought he was being proposed to. Harry has been with Liam for a few months and it's mostly casual, but also very obsessive. Louis and Harry are best friends but haven't spoken much since Harry and Liam first got together. When the guys are at Louis' to celebrate his birthday, will anyone notice what's truly going on with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**December 23**

 

Louis approached Alex with a giddy smile. It was the night before his birthday, also two days from Christmas. There was only one reason that Louis thought Alex could have called him. A proposal of the marriage sort.

 

Louis sat next to his love of two years, happily grinning at him. Alex turned to Louis, looking lost. "Hi," Louis said, so happy and pure.

 

"Lou, we need to have a conversation," Alex said gently, wanting to let him down easy.

 

"Oh, okay. Is it something bad?" Louis asked, acting like he was playing along with some charade.

 

"Well... I-"

 

"Come on, babe! Don't go all Broadway on me and just propose already," Louis said, impatient.

 

Alex sat, looking down. "You thought I was going to propose?" he asked quietly, not knowing what to say.

 

"Well, yeah. It's the night before my birthday, what else would you be calling me to the park for at 10:30 pm?" Louis asked, wondering why it was such a backwards thought.

 

"Louis, we have to break up. There. I said it. I can't do this anymore. It's been two years and I still don't feel like I'm your number one," Alex said, sounding hurt but relieved.

 

Louis took in a shaky breath as he tried to process what was going on. Alex looked up at him and saw tears starting to form in his eyes. "Louis, please don't cry..."

 

"What is this really about? Did you cheat?" Louis asked, a flood of negative emotions gliding through his body.

 

"No, I would never cheat and you know that. It's not me, it's you. You think I haven't noticed how hung up you are on your 'best mate' Harry? Think again. I will not come second, especially not to a friend," Alex said firmly.

 

"You obviously don't understand my relationship with Harry. There's nothing romantic there. Where is th-"

 

"There's nothing romantic there, you're right. But I watch you watch him with longing eyes and just fondness written all over your face. It isn't fair that I have to be the unwanted boyfriend," Alex interrupted.

 

"You know what? Fine. I don't want to be with someone who is willing to ruin my birthday by breaking up with me an hour and a half before it starts," Louis said angrily.

 

He got up and walked back to his car, leaving Alex there with a blank expression. He drove home, trying not to cry. Once he got in bed again, he broke down and sobbed until he fell asleep. What a wonderful birthday he had to look forward to.

 

»»»«««

 

Harry was lying on his back, combing his fingers through Liam's hair as Liam kissed and sucked gently on his neck. Harry wasn't sure why, but he felt guilty about something. "Li, can we maybe not do this tonight? I'm not feeling the greatest..." Harry lied.

 

Liam looked up at Harry and nodded a bit. "Sure, yeah. Do you want me to go?" he asked.

 

"No, stay," Harry said quickly.

 

Harry hated being alone. There was an awful feeling he got when no one else was around and he absolutely despised it. "Alright," Liam said, laying next to Harry.

 

He pulled Harry into his arms and kissed his temple. "Goodnight," Harry whispered.

 

"Goodnight," Liam whispered back.

 

Harry felt almost disgusted with himself. He had no idea where these feelings were stemming from but he wanted them to go away. He wanted to have fun with Liam, be casual for once in his life. But maybe Harry wasn't meant to be casual, and maybe that's what he felt guilty about.

 

»»»«««

 

**December 24**

 

Louis walked to the sofa with a cup of apple juice, sitting down. He was still in his pajamas and he knew he wasn't changing clothes today. He had invited the guys over about a week earlier for his birthday but he knew they wouldn't care if he looked like crap. He had a valid reason. He sipped his juice and watched TV mindlessly. Zayn knocked on the door a few times, getting no answer each time. He walked inside (locking the door for his friend) and saw Louis, frowning. "Happy birthday. You okay?" he asked.

 

Louis kept his eyes on the TV and shrugged like nothing was wrong. Zayn decided not to question it. He sat next to Louis and smiled. "Open your present," Zayn urged him.

 

Louis looked at him. "Why?" he asked, wary of everything because of the night before.

 

"Just thought you might want to..."

 

"Oh. Okay then," Louis said and received a box from Zayn.

 

Louis pulled out a signed Beckham jersey and smiled wide. "Thank you," he said, putting it back in the box.

 

He hugged Zayn, internally thanking him for bringing his spirits up a bit with a knockout gift. Zayn hugged him back, happy that he was able to help his mate smile. "You're sure you're alright?" he asked Louis.

 

Louis nodded, not ready to tell anyone what had happened yet. Zayn nodded a bit and sat back. Not long after that, Niall walked into the house without a knock. Louis regretted ever giving Niall a key to his place sometimes, but he did it just in case Niall ever needed to be taken care of. Niall wasn't exactly the greatest at relationships and it showed in the amount of nice girls that broke his heart. "Hey guys. Happy birthday, Louis. Everything alright?" he asked.

 

Zayn nodded and patted Louis' shoulder, always having been a bit protective over him despite Louis being his elder. Niall sat on Louis' other side and cuddled up to him, trying to comfort Louis the way Louis always comforted him. Louis smiled down at Niall gently. "Thank you," Louis mumbled, for the birthday wish and for being there.

 

Niall nodded and sat up. "Here," he said, passing a small box to Louis.

 

Louis smiled thankfully at Niall and opened it. He moved a bit of tissue paper and saw a lanyard for a season ticket to see all the Doncaster Rovers home games he wanted. "Niall, you didn't have to do that... These cost loads." Niall shrugged.

 

"I wanted to, Lou. It's not just a birthday present. It's a thank you gift, for always being there for me."

 

"Well, it's very thoughtful. Thank you," Louis said and hugged Niall.

 

Louis sighed, though, as he sat back. "Can you please talk to us?" Zayn asked.

 

"Nothing to say, really. Just stressed about being 23..."

 

But that wasn't at all the cause of Louis' stress.

 

»»»«««

 

"Liam, you're going the wrong way. We're late. Louis' going to hate me..." Harry said worriedly.

 

"Louis will be fine and so will you," Liam replied, turning on the street the GPS told him to.

 

"Why won't you just take my directions?" Harry asked his boyfriend, already growing tired of this type of behavior after only a few months.

 

"Because you haven't been to Louis' for a while. You might have forgotten," Liam said.

 

When Liam parked in front of a random house on the other side of Louis' neighborhood, Harry huffed. "This isn't his house," he said.

 

"Well then where is it?" Liam asked a bit angrily.

 

"Let me drive. I'll get us there," Harry said gently, not wanting to fight over this.

 

"Fine," Liam said and got out.

 

»»»«««

 

Louis, Zayn and Niall were all sitting on the couch when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Niall said.

 

He stood up and went to the door. He opened it and saw Harry and Liam. He looked at them with furrowed eyebrows. "Wow, I'm so glad you guys got here an hour and a half late," Niall said sarcastically.

 

Harry's face fell and Liam rolled his eyes a bit. "Are you going to let us in or not, Niall?" Liam asked, shaking from the freezing air.

 

"I don't know if I should. Louis' having a bad day already and you guys coming late might be worse than not coming at all..." Niall said, obviously annoyed with the two.

 

"Niall, please. I can't not see Louis on his birthday," Harry said softly, pleading with the blonde.

 

Niall gave Harry a firm glare and stepped away from the door to let him in. When Liam started to step in as well, Niall went back to where he was. "Nothing rude, condescending or sarcastic today. Are we clear?" Niall said, looking Liam in the eyes with a look that could kill any second.

 

"Jesus. Alright. Let me in," Liam said.

 

Niall walked away from the door and Liam rolled his eyes before walking inside. Liam and Louis never really got along. Not only were they polar opposites, but Liam was always jealous of the attention Harry gave Louis and Louis was always jealous of how much Harry liked Liam. The conflict between the two was inevitable. Louis saw Harry and immediately looked hurt. Louis figured he knew why the sex-crazed couple was late. "Louis, I'm so sorry we're late," Harry said, watching Louis sneer a bit. "I brought you prese-"

 

"I have to pee," Louis interrupted.

 

He got up and went upstairs to his room, shutting the door quietly so no one would know he didn't intend on returning to the party. Harry looked down sadly, feeling close to tears. "Harry, what the hell?" he started, pausing in disappointment. "You were never late for Louis until you and Liam started dating. Just because your boyfriend hates him doesn't mean you need to be an ass," Zayn said quietly.

 

Harry looked up at Zayn, tears brimming his eyes. Zayn shrugged, knowing that it needed to be said. "I-I'm not trying to be," Harry mumbled.

 

"Well, unfortunately, that doesn't matter," Zayn said, shaking his head and sighing.

 

Harry looked back down and wiped his tears away, feeling Liam's arms wrapping around his waist. Harry pushed Liam away from him and went upstairs. Liam watched Harry go, confused. He shrugged and sat next to Zayn. "Hey mate," he said.

 

Zayn looked at Liam, frustrated. "What?" Liam asked.

 

"I thought I asked you to stop playing these childish games. You think you're only hurting Louis by taking his best friend away but you're hurting Harry as well. I suggest you stop because Harry will have had enough soon," Zayn scolded.

 

Liam rolled his eyes, angry and annoyed. Niall walked back in the room with a beer, sitting on the couch with a sigh.

 

»»»«««

 

Harry went into Louis' room, crying and not realizing Louis was there. He opened his eyes and spotted Louis, jumping a bit. "Sorry..." he mumbled and sat at Louis' desk.

 

Louis stayed silent, not wanting to speak through his own tears. "LouLou, I really am sorry for being late," Harry said softly.

 

"Don't call me that," Louis snapped, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

 

Harry's eyes went wide as Louis got up and made his way to Harry. "You have no right to call me that. You haven't even texted me in three months other than saying you would be here today. You abandoned me and I should hate you. But lucky for you, I'm just hurt," Louis said angrily.

 

"Louis, I-"

 

"No," Louis interrupted, "I know everything. I know why you don't talk to me anymore. I know why you were late today. It's all because of Liam and don't you dare try to deny it! I am sick and tired of this bullshit!"

 

"Louis, I'm sorry!" Harry cried out.

 

"No! You aren't. And that's the sick thing about it because if you truly felt bad about all of this then you wouldn't have done any of it. So why don't you go find Liam and get him to shove his dick up your ass? I'm sure that's what held you up today, anyway," Louis said, disgusted and looking away.

 

Harry's lip quivered as he kept his eyes on Louis. "I thought we were mates..." he said quietly.

 

Louis scoffed. "Yeah? So did I. And look what I got for it," he said bitterly before walking out of his room and going to the spare, slamming the door.

 

Harry buried his face in his hands as he sobbed miserably. He mumbled small "I'm sorry"s through his shaking sobs every few minutes.

 

»»»«««

 

Zayn heard the door of the spare room slam shut after hearing a bit of the heated conversation that had taken place in Louis' room. He went upstairs and walked into the spare room to find Louis sobbing and throwing up into the trash can. He rushed to Louis' side and rubbed his back. "What happened, Louis?"

 

"H-Harry... Is he okay?" Louis asked, coughing.

 

"Never mind him right now. He ruined your day."

 

"Alex broke up with me last night..." Louis admitted out of nowhere.

 

Zayn stopped and looked at Louis sadly. "The night before your birthday? Why?" he asked.

 

"Harry."

 

"Harry?" he asked, putting the pieces together soon after. "Wait, so that's why you always look at him the way you do? I thought you just found him funny..."

 

"Shut up about it. I'm tired of feeling this way because I always get hurt by him..." Louis said sadly.

 

Zayn sighed. "We'll figure this out, okay?"

 

Louis nodded and wiped his face and mouth. "Let's get you washed up first," Zayn said and helped Louis up.

 

»»»«««

 

Liam walked upstairs, leaving Niall to the TV and his beer. He went into Louis' room where he heard Harry crying. "Harry? What's wrong?" he asked quietly, resting his hand on Harry's head.

 

Harry looked up at Liam angrily. "You've been purposely keeping me away from him, haven't you?" Harry asked.

 

"No. You did that all on your own," Liam said defensively.

 

"Yeah, under your influence! I'm done with this, Liam. With us," Harry said, sad but almost relieved.

 

"I wasn't meant for casual relationships and ours is just too hard to keep up with." Liam scoffed.

 

"I always knew that if we ended, it would be because of him."

 

"Maybe it wouldn't have been this way if you wouldn't have been so overly possessive," Harry said quietly.

 

"Whatever..." Liam said angrily.

 

Liam walked out and stormed out of the house. Niall waved but got ignored. He frowned a bit but shrugged and continued watching cartoons.

 

»»»«««

 

Zayn and Louis returned to the living area and sat on the couch. "Did they leave?" Zayn asked.

 

"Liam did, but not Harry. I think they fought because Liam was pissed when he left," Niall said and shrugged.

 

"Oh..." Louis said quietly, looking down and twiddling his thumbs.

 

A while later, Harry came downstairs and looked into the living room timidly. His face had splotches of redness from crying and his eyes were bloodshot. Louis looked over and spotted him, frowning. He got up and went over to Harry, pulling him into a hug. Zayn and Niall watched for a second before quietly leaving the house. "We need to talk about this..." Louis said softly to Harry.

 

Harry nodded a bit. "I'm so sorry... I had no idea Liam was always keeping me from you on purpose," he whispered.

 

"I know. I'm sorry too. I was mean earlier and it was uncalled for..."

 

"You were right, though... I mean, kind of. Liam and I never went that far... We didn't actually have sex. I mean, we had sex. But we didn't _have sex_ ," Harry said, explaining as best as he could.

 

"Oh... Well, I'm sorry for making you feel bad. I was wrong in saying what I did."

 

"I missed you... I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner."

 

Louis shrugged. "I'm forgettable. I understand."

 

"Louis Tomlinson, don't you dare ever say that again. You aren't forgettable at all," Harry said with a frown.

 

"Eh."

 

"I'm sure Alex feels differently. Where is he anyway?"

 

"Couldn't tell you. He broke up with me last night."

 

"Oh. Well, he was an idiot anyway," Harry said and smiled gently.

 

"Yeah. I guess he was, huh?" Louis chuckled.

 

Harry looked into the living area again and noticed Niall and Zayn had gone. "Why don't we cuddle and watch movies like we used to?" he suggested.

 

"I mean... But like... Won't Liam be mad?" Louis stuttered.

 

"He has no right to be. I broke up with him. A little jealousy is alright but what he did was too much," Harry said and shrugged.

 

"Oh... okay," Louis said softly and smiled.

 

Harry smiled wide and walked to the couch, laying down and getting comfortable. Louis watched him with a smile. Harry looked over and let his eyes mingle with Louis' before he spoke up. "Are you coming? Usually cuddling consists of two people holding each other," he said and chuckled.

 

Louis smiled softly and nodded. He made his way to the couch and sat next to Harry's feet. "Don't forget I'm always the little spoon," Harry whispered, blushing gently.

 

"I remember," Louis said softly.

 

He pulled Harry by his hands and pulled him into his arms. Harry settled into Louis' arms and smiled, his skin heating up. He had always liked Louis, however he figured he never had a chance with him so he set his sights on Liam. Louis had felt the same for Harry but had done his best to move on when Harry has started talking about Liam. Alex was right, though. He would have always come second to Harry, no matter what. But after two long years, they were both free to have feelings for each other without having to worry about hurting someone else. "Comfortable?" Louis asked, watching Harry fondly.

 

"Very," Harry mumbled, looking up at Louis.

 

Louis' eyes moved back and forth between both of Harry's as he searched for a good reason not to tell him how he felt. "Harry..." Louis whispered.

 

"I love you, Louis," Harry said gently. "I wish I would have told you sooner. Maybe I could have been happier."

 

Louis looked at Harry with an expression of surprise. "You love me?" he asked, his voice small.

 

Harry nodded, not knowing how to perceive Louis' reaction. "I-I love you too," Louis stuttered, his surprise building obstacles for his brain.

 

Harry's face softened as a smile became apparent on his face. Louis smiled back at him and leaned down, his face close to Harry's. "Can I kiss you? Or is it too quick?" he asked.

 

Harry looked at him blankly. "I think it's too quick..."

 

Louis straightened himself again and nodded a bit. "Alright, yeah," Louis said quietly, trying to be normal.

 

Harry started laughing and pulled Louis back down. "You thought I was serious," he said, still giggling.

 

"Well, yeah..." Louis said, smiling again.

 

"Why would you think that? I confess my undying love for you and you think I would refuse that?"

 

"I don't know," Louis chuckled.

 

"You are a true idiot," Harry said, half joking.

 

"I know, love," Louis said, leaning in slowly.

 

"Now kiss me, you fool," Harry said and pulled Louis down quickly.

 

Their lips slotted together in a long, sweet kiss. Louis pulled away and nuzzled his nose with Harry's. "I've been waiting years to do that," Harry admitted quietly.

 

"So have I, love," Louis said, smiling.

 

"Let's go on a date. Somewhere special. To celebrate Christmas and your birthday," Harry suggested, sitting up a bit to fully get a look at Louis.

 

Louis adjusted to Harry's movements and smiled. "That sounds absolutely incredible."


End file.
